


I Hate You... Just Kidding

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff for days fam, Oneshot, i know its garbage, this is shite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Who really knows?? I haven't written anything in a while so have a shit oneshot





	I Hate You... Just Kidding

**Author's Note:**

> Look i know I haven't posted anything in months and I swear it isn't intentional. 
> 
> P.S. I know its short and I'm sorry :/

He stared into the eyes of his one true love. 

"God, I hate you." Phil had just introduced the new gaming video and Dan wanted to die. He loved Phil to death and tolerated his puns. But this one was way too uncle-y for his taste. 

"Let's just get on with the video!" Phil grinned, surely melting all the hearts of their adamant viewers. Dan couldn't stay mad at him. He was way told adorable. 

"Today we'll be playing Oneshot," Dan said. "I'm really excited about this game!" Phil nodded and started clicking away to see the story. 

As the game progressed, Dan kept looking at Phil. He knew Tumblr would have a field day with this but it wasn't even on his mind. He was thinking about how little he said "I love you" to Phil. 

"Niko is so cute!" Phil gushed to the camera. "I want to adopt him!" Dan laughed and agreed. They continued to play the game and ended it at the 45 minute mark. 

"See you soon for more Oneshot," Dan exclaimed as a sign-off. They ended the video and Dan hugged Phil. 

"You can edit," he whispered. Phil pouted and acted hurt but Dan knew he wasn't. 

"Phil, I love you," Dan murmured. He was nervous that Phil wouldn't say it back. He had said it before but feelings easily change. 

"Dan," Phil said, his eyes sparkling, "I thought you hated me!" Dan grunted and pushed Phil away. 

"I was kidding!" He waved his hands around. "Sort of..." Phil giggled and his tongue peeked out of his mouth. 

"I love you too," Phil said. Dan's cheeks burned and he kissed Phil quickly. 

"Yeah, I figured."


End file.
